


Tobacco and Rum

by Morethancupcake



Series: Sugar and spice [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shipper!Sam, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin!Castiel, ex addict!Sam, past pornstar!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morethancupcake/pseuds/Morethancupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Castiel had tried not to think about it too much. Dean and Sam had been at the Roadhouse, and Dean's breath had smelled of rum and cinnamon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobacco and Rum

**Author's Note:**

> day 18 : one lending the other their coat/scarf/hat to keep them warm

It's a mini storm, outside. Castiel is looking at the snow covering everything, the heavy wind, and he's wondering how he's supposed to walk home through this. 

He had volunteered to clean up after the Christmas party, mostly because there wasn't many people left, and he had noticed how tired everyone had been. Being his own boss, he could sleep in tomorrow. 

It had been a very nice party, with Ellen's cakes, and Gabriel's candies and chocolates. Not many people had find time to come and say hi, and Castiel couldn't help but think it had to do with their acceptance of some new members. Charlie and Gilda were beautiful souls, always eager to help the younger, and to bring joy around them. He was glad father Uriel had seen through the bigotry and ignorance. 

Like he had done with the Winchester. The Winchester brothers had a heavy past, and unfortunately for them, some people couldn't just leave them be. Even someone as opposed to gossip as Castiel knew about Sam's years as an addict, and Dean's past in the porn industry. But father Uriel had been very happy to know Castiel had met new friends, and had been eager to meet them.

Castiel just couldn't understand how these things could color people's opinions of the two brothers. His two friends. To him, Sam was this amazing man who had helped him move in his new appartment with a smile. They had bonded over their love for Harry Potter and almond milk, and Dean had started to worry when Castiel had been dragged to their small kitchen to be introduced as their new neighbor and Sam's new friend. 

From that moment, life had been a lot more fun, less grey and dull, and full of laughter, greasy burgers in front of the television and saturday nights talking softly around heavy drinks. 

Castiel sighs and looks around him critically. He did his best, and he doesn't think anyone is going to be upset at him for not staying longer. He eyes the clock and sees it's almost ten. He can't risk the bus, so he'll just walk and hope for the best. He shuts all the lights off, and closes all the locks before facing the cold and... The Impala. 

Earlier today, Dean had put his scarf around his neck, the heavy wool smelling faintly of tobacco and Dean's aftershave, and he had kissed Castiel softly before letting him go. Castiel had tried not to think about it too much. Dean and Sam had been at the Roadhouse, and Dean's breath had smelled of rum and cinnamon. Surely it had just been a mistletoe kiss, just without the mistletoe. No need to let himself feel all the butterflies that were now partying in his chest, seeing Dean waiting for him in the parking lot.

Dean smile is huge, and warm, when Castiel opens the door and rushes inside. He gets closer for a kiss Castiel can't seem to deny him, and he looks content. Happy. He holds Castiel's cold fingers in his, and starts the car.

"We saw how the weather turned, and there was no way you could walk home in this." Castiel's smile is soft, because he doesn't know what this is, but it's nice."Sam made that spice tea you guys love so much, and we were thinking about movie night, what do you think ?"

"It would be lovely, yes. I just need to change, and I'll be there." Dean's focusing on the road, but Castiel knows the little frown is more about what he just said, than the snow.

"You could always wear some of my stuff, Cas."

"Thank you, Dean. I wouldn't want to impose." Dean chuckles. "I just need my glasses, then. Would it be all right with you and Sam if I could take the couch ?" The frown is back.

"About that..." His eyes are now set on avoiding Castiel's, and he's studying everything around them, while they wait for the light to turn green. "I mean, I was thinking... you could stay... with me. I mean..." and suddenly all the words are rushed, and Dean's eyes are pleading. "We don't have to do anything, I mean you know I would not do anything... I mean.. I just..."

"I know Dean." Castiel is holding Dean's hand in both of his, to soothe him. They had talked about Dean's past, or mostly, Dean had, and then Castiel had just smiled and explained he was still a virgin. Dean must know their kiss earlier in the afternoon was his first kiss. Castiel trusts him completely. "I would love to sleep with you, if you want me to."

"Yes. Yes, I do." Dean has this boyish grin Castiel loves, and suddenly he realizes he's probably in love with Dean Winchester. It's less of a shock, and more like admitting to himself something that was here all along. "You're staring, Cas."

"I am." Castiel scoots over for another kiss. Dean is happy to oblige, and the cars behind them starts to honk before they move again, laughing. The trip to the appartment is rushed, both of them trying to wear the long scarf, wrapped around both of their necks, and they're laughing between kisses when Dean finally unlocks the door. Castiel can't stop staring at his friend, his boyfriend, and he feels like it's Christmas already, all the excitement and apprehension and...  
From the couch, a sleepy Sam gets back on the pillows and shouts at them.

"Fucking finally !!"


End file.
